1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fluid valve mechanism. More particularly, the present invention concerns a valve mechanism to reduce noise associated with fluid flow therethrough.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that flow control devices or valves are often used in home appliances such as dishwashers, ice makers, washing machines, and toilets. A fluid flowing through such a valve may, in some instances, experience cavitation. For instance, cavitation may occur when fluid flows from a higher pressure area to a lower pressure area within a valve. Cavitation produces shock waves that in some instances produce audible noise and may even cause physical damage to nearby structures. It is therefore desirable to regulate the fluid velocity and pressure throughout the valve in order to avoid cavitation-producing conditions.